


Milk

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chubstuck, Homestuffed, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Weight Gain, Yandere, ehh, fat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cronus thinks about how hard it is to think nowadays.





	Milk

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno honestly

“Good morning, Sunshine!”

Kankri’s voice slithered from the deep confinements of the dark room, and for a moment you considered whether or not that voice was wrapping around your neck and squeezing the air out of your lungs. But just as soon as it was slowly draining you of energy, it was gone, replaced with the sound of footsteps that edged closer and closer toward you. You do your damnest to pull away, to do anything that would prevent the sweater-clad male from reaching any closer.

But even you knew the limitations of your movement.

In your barely audible struggles, you fail to notice the eventual appearance of the mutant; platter in hand, a sweet smile etched onto his face. But his eyes suggested another emotion all entirely- boring into you as he sets the platter down on the nightstand next to your bed. You’ve come to realize early on that you don’t like this stare, no matter how much you tried to will yourself to tolerate it. It always made your back prickle and fins flare, as if you were a cornered animal and he was a rabid predator, ready to pounce.

Maybe he was at this point; you aren’t the one to know things that much anymore.

A scraping sound to your right told you that Kankri dragged a stool over, settling next to you and humming a soft tune you didn’t recognize. A single, slim thumb trails the bulging, contorted form of your grubscars, gently hooked nails trailing down your side as far as he could reach. You shudder. It never quite reached your naval anymore- the darkness of the room made it difficult to see yourself, so it was always a guess to how much Kankri made you grow.

“Cronus,” He lets out a small tsk, hand slowly rubbing the upswell of what you’d imagine to be an absolutely huge stomach. Your legs had to be spread quite far for it to rest comfortably at this point; a soft, gently but perpetually wobbling boulder that prevented you from moving all that well. You could only imagine how much he still wanted you to be, as even still there was no doubt he wanted the path you’ve been going down for weeks. Even if you’ve gone past the point of wearing even the largest sizes of leather jackets anymore.

His voice suggests something that doesn’t rest easy in your chest, and you shift- a mighty creak emanating from the bed and making you twitch. You want to shift again, to simply shift away and maybe even fall from the bed if you’re lucky; but the hooked claws of his hand rests warningly against your thick, warm thigh, and you force yourself to relax against your anxiety. There’s no need to get hurt here. There’s no need.

The silence that followed your shift doesn’t unwaver, and right before you're inclined enough to make noise he eventually speaks once more. “Look what you’ve done to yourself!” A much softer, but still just as prominent tsk comes from him, and shame burns in you, despite the fact that you know that you haven’t done this to yourself. Kankri always had a way with words, especially when it came to persuasion. You knew that if he truly wanted, he could warp these events in your addled brain and make it so you think you did do this to yourself. But you were inclined to think that he would never do that- he would never keep yourself from any harsh truths, he would never let you know any truth that you did this, that you were the one to have your belly grow to unproportionate sizes and that you were the one to do this to yourself. Kankri was just.. Like that. He was never the one to do anything malicious towards you!

...Right?

The soft fabric of his sweater brings you from your spiral, his slightly soft (but not nearly as soft as yours) hand cupping the outline of your very much bloated cheek. The hand trails down to the edge of one of your chins, gently trailing over it and leaving you with a conflicted pleasurable feel. The feel is quickly overwhelming, and finally, you are coerced into speaking. A soft, albeit long whine shudders from you, a whine that made Kankri smile and made you huff and puff.

You hated making noise.

“There’s my Cronus!” It seems his last words of teasing were gone, as he abandoned them and moved on to his normal routine with you. The mutant presses a kiss to your cheek, and you huff, ignoring the comment about wrigglers that always tends to come from him, no matter what. He pulls away from you, a brief few moments of collecting yourself, before he shifts to stand right next to you. It was a mere few inches that were lost in his movement, but a good few inches that you were dependant on- the sudden lack of personal space made you shrink away from his touch, even if it was soft. 

He doesn’t seem to notice the shrink, as he hums to himself idly, a hand gently combing through your clean, albeit messy hair. He hasn’t permitted the use of gel since you came here, which left the normally combed locks now in curls of cowlicks. You don’t know exactly why he doesn’t permit the use of hair gel, which often digs in your brain during the long stretches of time where you’re alone. Maybe you did something wrong? You certainly don’t remember doing anything that bad- besides the desperate moments of you trying to hold onto something. But it’s never escalated into something terrible, no- so what have you done?

Once again, you're pulled back into reality by Kankri, but this time with another feeling against you. A soft spray of water wets your hair, and you push aside your hatred of speech to whine once more, ever so slowly pressing a pudgy hand against the other’s chest in a feeble attempt to push him away. Of course, it barely works in the slightest; he continues to spray your hair of water despite your obvious forms of protest. But even with the complaints, you can’t help but feel grateful for the droplets against your fins and crooked, lightning horns- you can’t deny that it feels good.

Your protests melt away into silence, and you can’t help but feel his murmur of praise settle in your bloodpusher. You want to ignore it and go back to thinking to yourself, you want to say to yourself that you want to be alone, but even with all of your anxiety towards the Vantas you can’t help but feel pleased with his compliments towards you. Probably raises an ego that you swore you don’t have anymore.

You’re not sure.

The mutant pulls something from his pocket you can’t place, fins fluttering in slight fear when he takes your head and keeps it in place. But before your anxious thoughts can bring you over the edge, something gingerly combs your hair backwards. A sudden euphoric burst of feeling fills your chest, cheeks flushed with a happy violet as your fear dissipates into nothingness. It was always a treat to have your hair combed back- it wasn’t good at keeping the hair the same as much as the gel ever did, but it still kept the black locks (and violet- Kankri doesn’t dye over the mutation in your hair) from tickling your face. Either way, you liked the comb that he brushed, and your half lidded eyes slowly close; you couldn’t help but fall into a state of relaxation. 

You couldn’t tell how long it was before it ended, but soon enough the soft brushes against your head come to a quiet close, Kankri’s hands - which were colder and slightly damp due to the sprays of water - pressing downwards to your rumblespheres. Your relaxed state doesn’t permit you to protest; even as his thumb teases one of your flushed nipples. He always tends to do that, whenever he shows up- but he never does anything more that’s inherently sexual. You don’t exactly understand why he’d just tease you there, then keep to that; maybe he just did it while he thought? Who knows, at this point, honestly.

Kan lets his chin rest on your shoulder, and for a moment, you hate the contact. But just before you can bite at him, or do anything in your power to tell him to go away, he begins to speak. “You know,” A soft sigh escapes him, the gentle, teasing rub against you making you attempt to arch your back. It’s doesn’t work out, and you slump pathetically at the attempt, belly sloshing back and forth with the force. You immediately hate the attempt.

He continues as if nothing happened. “I’ve been thinking about how we’ve been doing our relationship, Cronus. It’s simply gotten to the point where either of us would have to make a comment! Of course, I’ve tried to keep it to myself for as long as I can possibly do it for. But- we need to address things right this second.” Kankri swipes some drool that had been dribbling from the corners of your mouth. You hadn’t even noticed you’ve been drooling. “Haven’t you noticed how much I’ve been caring for you these past few months?” 

The last few months? You know that it wasn't just one day, but with the truth of the situation, came fear.  
Do the others know where you are?

“How can I be so stupid!” Kankri slaps himself on the head, chuckling quietly. You're distracted, and you mumble in some sort of protest that you can't place. He ignores your whines. “Forgive me for the albeist phrasing there, but how could I be so unknowing? Of course you would know! My little matesprit certainly revels in the care he gets.”

You're not entirely sure you agree. 

“But, we both know this, right? How this suspiciously mirrors the act of Beforan culling. It is very similar- you do almost nothing at this point, you poor thing! Must be your size, but that's more my fault. Not that you've ever objected, of course!” Kankri accentuates his words with a grab of your squishy lovehandles, squeezing the sensitive fat with his fingers. You keen, and flutter your fins. Why do you like that so much?

“Which is why I’ve come to the conclusion that I will take the responsibility to cull you, Cronus. Doesn’t that sound fun?” Kankri hums, and he swipes a swift kiss to your chubby cheek. The alarm from the grab and the kiss certainly made it harder for you to register what had just happened, along with the words he said that you, anxiously, begin to realize that you mostly didn’t even understand. Most of his words flew over your head, stirring with the slurry of broken thoughts that invade your pan. Everything is hard to register. You don’t like it.

“N-Noo..” You slur, a sudden response out of instinct. Your once confident, egotistical voice that once had a thick greaser like dialect was now dead; replaced with a slow, uncertain tone to your waver. Why were you here again? ...How did you get here? Did you want to come here in the first place? You don’t seem to consider the fact that Kankri might of forced you here. Besides, he… He seems so kind. How can a mutant like him do something so terrible?

You don’t seem to register the fact that Kankri pulled away from you after the response, a frown etched on his features. Once again, the strange, strange look in his eyes returns; he doesn’t seem pleased. You shrink under the pressure of his watchful gaze. “Why wouldn’t it be fun?” He croons, though the frown still ceases to leave, despite the soothing tone. “Are you suggesting that you don’t want to be here?”

His hand snakes forward, a hooked claw gently pressing against the soft skin of your throat. You whine and shake your head as much as the fat around it allows. “...Good.” He seems pleased with your answer, as the dangerous edge in his voice slowly falls apart at the seams; claws slowly dragging away from you. They leave a sting, but nothing too harsh. “Because if you did, then I would have to certainly make you change your mind.”

His glare morphed into a soft smile, and just like that, the danger was all gone from him in one big swoop; though his eyes suggest otherwise.

“Alright!” He claps his hands together, teeth shiny and sharp as he grins from ear to ear. “Now that we have that very adult manner controlled between the both of us, why don’t we settle right into breakfast, yes? You must be completely confused, you poor little wriggler! Don’t worry, I have just the thing to fill your tummy!” He pats the huge mound that counted as your belly, and you wince. You don’t like that he’s doing that.

A happy chirp from the mutant is heard, and he tugs the platter into his lap, sitting in the stool he had brought up earlier. It’s pushed right against your side- your fatty side can slightly feel the smooth wood. But the wood is replaced with his warm knee, and he soothes you, massaging the outline of your fins as he picks up what seems to be a small slice of fruit. He leans forward, commenting quietly when you sink your teeth into the slice. “Since you’ve been so good recently, I’ve decided we can take a break from meat.”

Your sharp canines, suited for the flesh of fish, easily rip the watermelon chunk into shreds, sweetly licking the leftover juice from Kankri’s fingers. He sings you praise, not wasting a second to nudge a second chunk to your maw. You like the praise, yes, but you also are not the most adverse to wanting the food. But, you can never just say no to him, so you obey his orders and eat. At least it wasn’t a rainbow of meat.

Your belly grumbles at the feeling of food, loud and embarrassing. The curve of your cheeks grow alight with violet, whining through a mouthful of banana as Kankri chuckles lightly. “You really were hungry, weren’t you? Almost makes me feel bad for not feeding you earlier!” He adds some comment you don’t fully register, too concentrated on the sweet edibles that parade your mouth and fall down into your belly.  
***

 

Eventually, for what seemed like forever, the constant stream of food comes to a slow close. Your enormous belly aches in fullness at this point- tongue lolling out the side of your mouth and head limp against your own pillow-like arm. Eating whatever Kankri gave you always made you so sleepy… You could never quite place why.

Gentle fingers run across the mound of your stomach, rubbing it when it groaned in pain. The gentle force of the rubs leave a small wobble with each heavy breath you take, making shame bubble from within your chest. 

“There’s my sweet little seadweller…” Kankri cooed, gently brushing his thumb over your soft cheek. “Good job, hon! You’re almost done…”

Almost?

You groan, shifting in the bed, teeth clenching as your belly grumbled angrily in protest. No, you don’t want anymore! This is way too much for you, even with your mind making you want to obey. You wanted to follow along with what the mutant said, just so that he wouldn’t be put through any pain in your stomach.

But Kankri presses a hand to your soft, silken rumblespheres, pushing you back down into the soft covers as he hushes you. “Hush, hush..” He murmurs, and you feel the softness of his red sweater against you, pressing himself close to nuzzle your puffy nose with his. “I know it may seem like you’ve had too much,” He takes your hand in his, sweetly holding the pudgy fingers close as he pressed his soft lips against them. You understand vaguely that he’s trying to soothe you, but it’s hard for you to understand all that well in the first place. “but don’t worry! I have just what you need- your favorite!”

Kankri grabs something from the now nearly empty platter- what seemed to obviously be a bottle of some sort. A few moments pass where you process the sight before you, but soon enough you light up- how did he know this was your favorite? Maybe he had given it to you in the past… The food always addles you, so it’s hard to tell.

Before you can make much noise besides an excited huff, he presses the top to the bottle close to you, and you latch, quickly guzzling down the sweet taste. You know that it should be milk, but there’s a strange, sweeter tanginess to it. Almost makes you want the stuff more, the more you think about it.

But thinking independently was getting more and more difficult as the days went by, it seemed.


End file.
